jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Miria Marigold Mackenzie/Image Gallery
JPT Eyecatch 3.jpg|Miria's first eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 4.jpg|Miria's second eyecatch. Miria.Mackenzie.600.195722.jpg|Miria wearing her earrings. Miria.Mackenzie.full.176406.jpg|Miria's surprised. Miria loves Leon.jpg|Miria watching Leon fighting. Miria cute.jpg|Miria is ready to cast magic. Miria.jpg|Miria An upgrade.jpg|Miria Angry.jpg|Miria is very ticked-off. Magical Friends.jpg|Miria and her friends. Maria's new dress.jpg|Miria's last clothing transformation. Maria looking.jpg|Miria Maria using magic.jpg|Miria casting magic. Sara and Maria.jpg|Sara & Miria. Singing.jpg|Miria singing to Garnet and Sango. Switching places.jpg|Miria (in Sara's body) and Sara (in Miria's body). 0o0 face.jpg|Miria's shocked face. ARGH!!!.jpg|Miria's silly reaction. 1440x810xe55695c891fd9538c91c19a.jpg|Miria gets irritaded. 1280x720x7a12c3b69692c16bde3b741.jpg|Miria's not amused. Miria's Nyan.jpg|"Meow!" 1280x720x29869a1f0d77cb8b7ff84a3.jpg|Miria explaining the meaning of "K.M.B.". A60b9ZU.jpg|Miria, the new Animetal! FCU8b4d.jpg|"My tail is on fire!" 848502419.jpg|Miria (Sara in her body)'s maded up "K.Y.O.", the opposite meaning of "K.M.B." 1280x720x054d6d34ac26721c335f0c4.jpg|Miria ec81cd49.jpg|Miria's sadness. 1280x720xa6cd8b25629315aff00cdb3.jpg|Miria's very disappointed. JP_Twinkle28-01.jpg|Miria's reaction to a unfunny joke from her partners jewelpets. 1280x720x4183885fee97fb481ed9eff.jpg|"OH GOD!" juwel28.jpg|Miria's glad to see Garnet and Sango feeling better after healing their sickness by singing her song. 1280x720x5980517a2593b7a953704d0.jpg|Miria's confused. Darn it!.jpg|"Dang It!" Are You Ready, Girls.jpg|"Are you ready, Girls?" 1412512742631.jpg|Miria's Tears. 1412514954245.jpg|Miria is shocked. 13787002407131.jpg|Miria JP Twinkle42-02.jpg|Miria's disappointment for not able to get the 12th jewelstar. Leon & Miria 2.jpg|Miria & Leon Miria Hugging Leon.jpg|Miria hugs Leon. Nicola & Miria.jpg|Miria & Nicola. 20100822041850 original.jpg|Sara (In Miria's Body). Tumblr lfh3o5yCQ91qehkino1 1280.jpg|Miria Little Miria-Chan meets Garnet for the first time.jpg|Miria meets Garnet for the first time. Sara & Miria.jpg|Sara & Miria. 1412439286837.jpg|Miria tricking Leon for thinking that she's afraid of higher buildings, when she isn't. Tv1272070391479.jpg|Miria 1392396264758.jpg|It's too much noise for Miria. 1394921213698.jpg|Miria as shown in the special edition of the opening sequence. 13808624791372.jpg|Miria's very sad. 1389450122064.jpg|Miria's guilty. 10000235.jpg|Miria 2010-04-23-35.jpg|a Chibi Miria. 2010-06-19-48.jpg|Run, Miria! Run! 1411387592398.jpg|Miria? Tv1272069445799.jpg|Miria's cute. 476930 440001219418536 1802691600 o.jpg|Miria 04.jpg|Jump, Miria! 1397726719246.jpg|Miria 1412502446166.jpg|Little Miria. Sango, Miria & Garnet.jpg|Miria Tv1270860431353.jpg|Miria is amazed. Miria & Sara.jpg|Miria & Sara. Really, Miria.jpg|Miria also loves to eat other people's sweets. WTH Sara That's mine!.jpg|"What The Heck! THAT'S MINE!!!" Aww!.jpg|"Aww" Let's Get it On!.jpg|Energetic Miria. HELL YEAH!!!.jpg|Silly reaction over eating a sweet. Miria's Sad Face.jpg|Miria's silly tears. tumblr_leowciMOFz1qehkino1_1280.jpg|Miria is very angry. tv1298680784555.jpg|Miria. 10000227.jpg|Miria and the giant Garnet. 1412480922029.jpg|Miria's body after being swaped. 1415348041372.jpg|Miria talking. 1388910164426.jpg|Miria. JP_Twinkle28-02.jpg|Miria's angry tears. 1413560540962.jpg|Miria as shown having her dress ruined after yelling to Garnet and Sango. 1416585708244.jpg|Miria's shocked. 20110804225524.jpg|Miria as shown singing while recording in the studio. 1414543582289.jpg|Miria's tears. 1416392631823.jpg|Miria. tumblr_lf1uplOs741qehkino1_1280.jpg|Miria. tumblr_lf1unprb1R1qehkino1_1280.jpg|Miria, Akari & Nicola. tv1301705776427.jpg|Miria in the last episode. 1388910505814.jpg|Miria singing. JP_Twinkle42-08.jpg|Miria getting hugged by Akari. 1421360801769.jpg|Nothing can match Miria's beauty. 1421389315318.jpg|Miria doing that K.M.B. sign like usual. 1421388498170.jpg|Miria. 1423830899536.jpg|Miria in the underwater. 1424526647709.jpg|Silly Miria. 20101012162919_original.jpg|Ticked-off Miria. 20101012162920_original.jpg|"Grrrr..." 20101012162921_original.jpg|Miria yelling. 20101012162930_original.jpg|Little Miria meeting Garnet for the first time. 20101121095139_original.jpg|Miria. 20110606183034_original.jpg|Miria. 20110109164258_original.jpg|Miria & Sara. tumblr_m3co8e8tX91rq6l58o2_250.gif|Miria bathing suit 1280x720x2ad743794cf71ae890617bc.jpg|Akari looks at invisible Miria. Concepts and Artwork Maria and Partners.jpg|Render of Miria's first eyecatch. 8214141386 a77a4158c4 o.jpg|Miria and friends in the DVD arts. 1 130723-P1030965.jpg|Miria and her friends in the Blu-Ray box set cover. 1417264052798.jpg|Miria and the cast from Twinkle from the calendar art. 201004082214476f6.jpg|Miria & friends art from the website. JPT Wallpaper.jpg|Miria in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 1 Tumblr mpe328Guab1ss8ecbo1 1280.jpg|Miria in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 2 JPT Wallpaper 2.jpg|Miria in the Jewelpet Twinkle Blu-Ray collection cover arts. 3 JEWELP-9.jpeg|Miria in the Cover art of the Jewelpet Twinkle Deluxe Kisekae. 1433503513463.jpg|Miria and her friends from the JPT BD-BOX standard Edition By Twinkle_Box. sem nome.jpg|Miria along with Akari, Sara & Alma in the Blu-Ray arts. miria concept.jpg|Miria concept Miria Marigold Mackenzie paper dress up doll.jpg|Miria Paper Dress up Doll Apron of Magic o0240035012771945527.jpg|Miria Card. Maid Miria-Chan.jpg|Another Miria maid Card. Cute Maid Miria-Chan.jpg|Miria maid Card. Another Cute Miria-Chan.jpg|Miria singer Card. Cute Miria-Chan.jpg|Another Miria singer Card. Cute Japanese Clothed Miria-Chan.jpg|Miria yukata Card. Cute Cooker Miria-Chan.jpg|Miria cooker Card. 442.png|Miria nurse Card. Cute Nurse Miria-Chan.jpg|Another Miria nurse Card. C8c1-DFU0AM2MOA.png|Miria wedding dress card. Category:Anime Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Garnet's Partner Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Images